


仲直り

by kugure



Category: Number24 (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Once upon a time, when they were in high school, Kazutaka was always gentle to him. But after he betrayed him by going to Doushisha, that gentleness was gone. The wound on his head was the proof.
Relationships: Hongou Kazutaka/Ueoka Ibuki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	仲直り

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent. Unbetaed. 
> 
> Inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/kawa_1217/status/1259323915987349504?s=19).
> 
> Title read as 'nakanaori'. Meaning: make up, reconciliation, make peace.

Ibuki didn't expect Kazutaka to stand there in the bathroom when he cleaned himself up from the blood. The wound wasn't actually that deep, but it oozed quite a lot of blood. He wasn't sure how he could get rid of it from his jersey, and as he straightened himself from the sink, there he was, Kazutaka, stood behind him. Ibuki blinked at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

Kazutaka was still wearing his Koufuuin jersey, and still as expressionless as usual. 

"Kazutaka?" Ibuki said, a little confused. Also a little worried that Kazutaka probably still wanted to beat him up some more. 

Kazutaka didn't answer him though, just came closer to Ibuki and before he knew it, he already cupped his face  _ gently _ . It caught Ibuki's breath. He definitely didn't expect  _ that _ . 

Once upon a time, when they were in high school, Kazutaka was always gentle to him. But after he betrayed him by going to Doushisha, that gentleness was gone. The wound on his head was the proof. 

"Kazu—" Ibuki tried again, but Kazutaka cut him off. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this. I'm sorry."

Ibuki's eyes widened in surprise. Kazutaka  _ never _ said sorry. And it… it taken Ibuki aback. 

"It's—it's fine. It's not that bad. Just a small wound. The blood makes it look worse than it actually is," Ibuki responded. Kazutaka's eyes bore into his, and then Ibuki felt Kazutaka  _ caress his cheekbones _ before letting him go. 

"Meet me this Sunday at twelve. I'll text you the address," Kazutaka said, eyes lingered on Ibuki before Ibuki finally nodded, then he left the bathroom. Just like that. 

*

The address Kazutaka texted him was apparently a  _ yakiniku _ restaurant and Ibuki couldn't help but grinning widely as he entered. He was early so he was thinking about securing a seat for them, but then he spotted Kazutaka already sitting in one corner. 

Didn't lose his grin, Ibuki approached him. 

"Does it mean you already forgave me?" was what Ibuki said in lieu of greeting as he seated himself in front of Kazutaka.

Kazutaka glared at him, but Ibuki felt like the glare was less menacing than usual. 

"Just shut up and eat whatever you want." 

Ibuki chuckled. "Been a while since the last time you treated me  _ yakiniku _ ! I definitely won't waste this chance." 

Ibuki actually missed this. He used to hang out a lot with Kazutaka, eating  _ yakiniku _ together when Kazutaka needed to get away from his older brother for a while. Why it stopped was totally Ibuki's fault since he betrayed his promise to the guy, but he was lucky that now Kazutaka seemed to be willing to forgive him for it. 

They spent the rest of the time eating and catching up—Ibuki did most of the talking though, Kazutaka wasn't the most chatty person—and it was nice. The food was amazing, the company was great, and somehow, they had been staying there for a little over three hours. 

"I think we should probably go," Ibuki suggested, felt pretty bad at hogging the table for hours. Kazutaka nodded.

"I'll walk you to the station." 

Ibuki was about to say no, it wasn't needed, but the look Kazutaka gave him was enough to silence him. He smiled at him and nodded instead. 

The station was just a few blocks away, and they walked shoulder to shoulder. It made Ibuki feel giddy inside, remembering the way Kazutaka did the same thing back then as well; walking pressed close to him. 

"Your wound is better?" 

Ibuki nodded. His bangs covered the small bandage on his forehead so it wasn't visible unless someone was actually looking for it. Ibuki was kind of surprised it took this long for Kazutaka to bring up the subject. 

"Like I said, it's not actually that bad. Just a small cut. I still cover it up because it's a pain in the ass when I shower. But I think it'll be completely healed in the next few days." 

"Sorry." 

Ibuki patted Kazutaka's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We're playing a violent sport anyway. One or two injuries can't really be avoided." 

They were two blocks away from the station when it suddenly rained hard. Completely out of the blue. Ibuki gasped as he got soaked and when they were under the shelter of the nearest building, Ibuki was already soaked wet to his underwear. He groaned. He wasn't looking forward to the uncomfortable train ride to his place. 

As if reading his mind, Kazutaka nudged him. "My place is actually ten minutes walk from here," he said. "You can wait there and dry up." 

That was definitely a better option than sitting on his wet clothes all the way to his apartment, so he nodded. "Lead the way then." 

Kazutaka's apartment was actually closer than a ten minutes walk. It was small but tidy—of course it was tidy. It was Kazutaka's place after all—but what surprised Ibuki the most was the fact that Kazutaka lived alone. 

"Madoka doesn't live here?" he asked as he took off his shoes at the  _ genkan _ , careful not to drop too much water to the clean floor. 

"No," was Kazutaka's short answer. "Stay there. I'll grab you a towel." 

Ibuki obeyed. It was better for him to stay in one place so that the dripping was minimal. A moment later, Kazutaka appeared with a towel, and already changed into dry clothes. 

"Thanks." Ibuki was about to reach the towel to dry himself, but Kazutaka was having none of it. He batted Ibuki's hand away, reached over to take off his hair tie, let his wet hair lose, and dried Ibuki carefully. 

"I can do it myse—" 

"Shut up." 

Kazutaka did a quick but thorough job drying him, and then grabbed him by his wrist to lead him towards the bathroom. Ibuki noticed he was wearing his hair tie as a bracelet. 

"Take a shower. I'll lend you clothes." 

"But you—" 

"Just take a shower, Ibuki. I don't want you to get sick." 

When Kazutaka was like this, it was useless to disobey him. It would piss him off even more, so Ibuki resigned and started to peel his wet clothes off. Kazutaka left after he was sure Ibuki would do as he said, make Ibuki roll his eyes. The guy was just as bossy as Natsusa, though less bitchy. The less bitchy part was appreciated though. He just hoped Kazutaka would also take a shower later before he got sick. 

When Ibuki finished, a set of clean clothes was already being laid out for him near the sink. Ibuki blinked when he noticed that the shirt Kazutaka gave him was his Koufuuin jersey. He shrugged and wore it still. It was a little bit bigger around the arms and shoulder—Kazutaka was always bulkier than him after all—and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

His blond hair, combined with the bright yellow of Koufuuin's color, made him cringe. He didn't dwell on it though, continued dressing and walked out of the bathroom. 

He found Kazutaka on the couch with the TV on, watching some sports news. 

"Thanks for the clothes," Ibuki said, dropping himself next to Kazutaka. "But I gotta say that I'm so glad that I didn't get into Koufuuin. The yellow color and my blond hair made it too striking. Not a good combination." He chuckled, imagining himself running around in the field with such bright color. 

"You'll look good in whatever color you wear. But you look especially good in that because it's mine." 

Something in Kazutaka's voice made Ibuki stop chuckling to himself and turned his attention to the redhead. 

Kazutaka had his gaze on him, intense and heated. It made Ibuki's heart summersault inside his ribcage. But before he could say anything, Kazutaka already reached for him, pulled him to snuggle closer and buried his face on Ibuki's damp hair. Ibuki noticed that his hair tie was still around his wrist. 

"You have class tomorrow?" Kazutaka asked against his uninjured temple. 

"No. Not until after lunch." 

"Stay with me tonight?" 

Ibuki nodded, and managed to add a croaked, "Yeah," to make sure Kazutaka knew he was very okay with that.

They stayed silent for a while, snuggled close, and focused on the TV. Or  _ supposed to _ be focused on the TV. Ibuki didn't know about Kazutaka, but he definitely couldn't pay attention to the TV. His focus was solely on the redhead; his steady breathing on Ibuki's temple, his heartbeat under his palm, his warmth around Ibuki's body, his scent engulfing him. 

"I forgive you," Kazutaka broke the silence, made Ibuki look up and met his gaze. "And you can be in Doushisha, I don't care about that, but I won't let you go ever again." 

Ibuki couldn't fight the smile that bloomed on his face, and Kazutaka leaned closer to kiss it tenderly. 

"Sounds good to me," Ibuki mumbled against Kazutaka's lips, letting the redhead nuzzle his neck before he pulled away, but kept his arm around Ibuki's shoulder still. 

"One thing though," Kazutaka said, glaring at the unsuspecting TV while Ibuki raised his eyebrow, worried what mistake he made this time. 

"I don't like that Ethan Taylor guy. Stay away from him." 

Ibuki bursted out laughing, and Kazutaka directed his glare at him. 

"Sorry, sorry. It's just been a while since I experienced your jealousy and possessiveness firsthand." Ibuki pecked Kazutaka's cheek lightly. "I like it."

Kazutaka grumbled, deep on his chest, made Ibuki's grin a little wider. "Okay, okay. I'll try my best to stay away from Ethan." 

"Good. Now shut up." 

Ibuki was still grinning, but obeyed him nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
